The Deadly Melody
by SleepingPandaRose
Summary: It rained continuously. She stood there, holding the bow, thoroughly soaked. He stood there, arms raised in surrender. He whispered, "I love you..." before falling. She did not cry. She did not scream. Where was the anger? The hatred? Revenge was meant to be sweet, but why did it hurt so much? AU, characters might be a bit OOC.
1. Prologue

Hi, everyone (or anyone who reads my story)! I'm new to this so some advice and reviews would be great to help me improve my writing. *nervously laughs*Please forgive me if I have made any terrible mistakes, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** All La Corda d'Oro characters and places belong to Yuki Kure. New characters, locations, and the story plot belong to me. All events and stuff which might be related to real life are merely a coincidence.

* * *

 **Prologue**

She was tired. Completely worn out. Night had fallen but it was no different in the dark woods she was in.

Although she was near the brink of death due to dehydration and exhaustion after hours of running, her body trembled in glee. Her honey-coloured eyes shone with delight and a thought continuously ran through her mind:

 _ **She was FREE!**_

The little red head was merely a tiny slave girl in the general mines of Seiso. Seiso used to be a prosperous and peaceful nation. Long ago, it was rumored to be the land where ethereal beings and humans coexist side by side. However, those were just mere fairy tales and bedtime stories told to entertain people's brains. Now, the ruthless emperor of the Tsukimori clan ruled over the country. Overthrew the previous king and took over the country along with its riches.

Villages and noblemen's homes were raid; many who refused to submit to the king's rule were slaughtered. Men and children were taken as slaves while women were used as prostitutes and for other entertainment purposes.

Kahoko Hino was no exception. She was stripped of her family and thrown into the dark mines of Seisou from the tender age of 4. Every day she dreamt of the taste of freedom and today she finally spread her wings and soared. Of course, it was after the death of her slave master.

Caused by her pair of small hands.

 _ ***Flashback***_

It was like any usual day in the deep, dark mines, the constant groaning and screams of fellow slaves and the barking of the slave masters, piercing her sensitive ears. She and Nao were slaving away in the stale mines alongside other slaves. As they were still children, they were given the task of collecting small rocks which may or may not contain valuable gems and also with digging the mines' walls. These tasks were tiring but the young slaves knew the adults were suffering much worse than them.

"Work faster you mongrels!" The familiar hoarse voice of their slave master echoed through the mines. She flinched at his harsh voice. It was as if the place wasn't torturous and noisy enough for them already. The deafening sounds of chains, rumbling of carts covered up their moans and groans. Kaho and Nao worked harder to avoid being whipped by the cruel slave master. Some of the other young slaves were already bleeding, having been whipped and kicked by the cruel man. Their scarred hands carried on diligently with their endless work of digging with the pickaxes.

Despite being stripped off her family, Kahoko didn't feel alone. She had been in the mines for a couple of years now. She started 'working' here at the tender age of four, so you can't really blame her for not really remembering her family. The slaves there showed her how things were done and run around the mines when she first got there. At first, she rebelled and faced the consequences. Although she was beaten pretty badly, her restless soul and spirit which yearned for freedom never died. It intensified as time goes by.

The slaves were her family now, especially Nao and Mio. They were one of the few slave girls who have survived the torturing for five years. Young Kaho being the youngest out of the three was always fiercely protected by her sisters. In the harsh conditions of the mines, they had wonderful and memorable moments together. Every night, they would gather around Grandpabby and listen to his tales of adventure, magic and their friends in the forest. Kaho's personal favorite was the tale of the warrior fairy queen, Eva who fought her evil sister with the legendary seven instruments.

Although it was merely a legend, the naïve Kahoko hung onto every word of it.

"Why don't you let me take over?" a smooth voice answered the slave master. All the young slaves stilled, some trembled with horror as a golden haired man, with eyes as blue as the sky took the whip from the slave master's hand. The young man was probably still in his early 20s. He had an air of grace and authority around him. Wearing a cotton white shirt and black pants, the young man took the whip away and shooed the slave master to another place.

He may look young and inexperienced but he was none other than the notorious head of all the slave masters, the Big Man, the one in charge of it all… Duke Sora Aoi. Sora was of the noble descendant. A distant relative of the Tsukimori Clan, or so he claimed. With the face of an angle but heart of a devil, he smiled warily at the slaves. The shift in the atmosphere caused everyone to tensed and halt their work.

Irritated, Aoi snapped, "GET YOUR ARSES MOVING ALREADY!" He whipped the whip and SNAP! Everyone was lost out of the trance and went back to work.

Aoi walked around as nimble as a cat and as smooth as a snake. Surveying everyone. All the slaves dared not glance his way. Kahoko and Nao quickly lowered their heads as he walked past them. Her hands were trembling with fear. She quickly picked up the scattered pieces of the rock she had crushed. Nao was about to the same but instead… she wheezed, staggering and fell to the rocky ground.

Aoi, having heard the fall, turned and smiled coyly. He slowly made his way closer to Nao, whip readied at hand. Kahoko quickly shook Nao and cried softly, "Nao… Nao-nii… please get up! Aoi-sama is here!"

"Get out of the way, midget," Aoi commanded and hurled Kahoko aside. Grandpabbby quickly grabbed a hold of her. Everyone remained silent as Aoi raised his hand and said, "Get up now, little girl,"

Nao staggered helplessly but ended up falling back to the ground again. "Tsk. I guess I will just make you stand then," Aoi then brought his hand down, whipping and beating the living daylights out of Nao. Some of the slaves quickly turned away to continue on with their jobs, some had tears rolling from their eyes as they prayed for Nao's poor soul. Grandpabby held onto Kahoko tightly and whispered soothing words into her ears, "Hush child. Do not be rash. Don't look,"

Nao's screams and pleads echoed throughout the mines. She was crying. She was calling her for help. She must save her. Kahoko thought recklessly and struggled against Grandpabby's steel grip. ' _I must save her! Let me go!'_ Kahoko willed in her mind.

"Let me go, Grandpabby! I have to rescue Nao from the big bully!" Kahoko exclaimed. She clawed Grandpabby's arms and sobbed. Grandpabby tightened his grip, not because of fear of what will become of Kahoko but fear of what she WILL become. He knew but he will never ever let her walk that path as long as he lived.

 **CRACK!**

The sound of bones being cracked echoed through the mines. Despite its noisiness, this tiny cracking sound reached Kahoko's sensitive ears. She stopped struggling and just stood limply in Grandpabby's arms. Grandpabby lowered his head in shame and said a silent prayer for his dear 'child', Nao. His grip loosened and he didn't even notice Kahoko walking away.

A silent storm was slowly raging inside of her. She tried to calm it down but she couldn't because she knew. She knew it was the straw to break her back. She knew this was her limit. All this crap and bullshit everyone took every day. This place was to torment not only her but every single slave inside here who once lived a peaceful and prosperous life.

Picking up a pickaxe and making her way slowly to Aoi, she made her way through the throng of slaves. Lifting her pickaxe which was twice as heavy as her, she was behind Aoi in a second. He did not saw it coming as Kahoko swung the tool, now her weapon, at his leg.

Aoi howled in pain and turned around to see a stunned Kahoko. She was trembling with fear and dread as the reality of what she had done dawned on her. She quickly dropped the pickaxe and tried to escape but Aoi had a steel grip on her.

"So, you think you can defeat me with that piece of scrap?" Aoi sneered. Kahoko tried to escape from his grip but to no avail. Aoi held a small knife near her neck, smirking. This was it, the end of her life.

' _At least, I will be with Nao and my family soon,'_ she thought wearily.

Suddenly, a battle cry echoed throughout the mines. The slaves were rebelling. Literally, all hell broke loose. Aoi dropped Kahoko when Grandpabby knocked him out with the hilt of a sword from one of the slave masters.

"Run, Kahoko. Run." Grandpabby urged her. He quickly pulled her out towards the opening of the mines where many children were running away, away from the chaos. Everywhere, the slave masters and slaves were fighting with one another. Blood was splattered everywhere. On the ground, on the tools and goods. Kahoko quickly looked away from the bloodbath as she hurried towards the exit with Grandpabby in tow.

Just as they were nearing the entrance, Grandpabby fell and yelped in pain. He was shot with an arrow in his right hind leg. Kahoko quickly scrambled over to lift him up. She hauled his arm over her tiny shoulders and tried to pull him out. He pushed her away and gave her the sword.

"Run. Don't look back. Just run and never look back," he rasped.

Kahoko only nodded her head and let the silent tears rolled down her cheek. "Really?"

"Yes. Now hurry! And may Eva protect you,"

Kahoko nodded, picking up the sword. Then, she ran. Ran like she never did before. She was almost there, could taste the crisp air of pinewood of the Dark Forest. Most of the slaves ran into the vast fortress with the slave masters hot on their heels. Just as she was about to burst through the opening, her path was obstructed by none other than Aoi. Aoi raised his sword and tried to strike Kahoko, but she was fast and ducked in time. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, Kahoko swung the sword in her hands and closed her eyes. It sliced through something solid but rubbery and the sensation was gone.

 **THUD!**

Aoi dropped dead to the ground. Kahoko threw her sword to the ground and quickly run. Surely now, her chances of survival are zero. The kingdom will have her head for murder. Swallowing the bile in her throat, the young Kahoko Hino ran into the dark abyss.

 _ ***Flashback end***_

Now, she was miserably lost in this thick and dense forest. It was probably almost the end of the year. She had no idea. All she knows now was she was hungry, thirsty and horribly lost. Sighing in defeat, she picked up her pace and ran straight on in the darkness, not caring where she went, as long as she was leaving everything behind.

Kahoko stumbled and fall. She fell gracefully like a shot horse. She cursed colorfully at the root that tripped her. Glancing around, she began to feel this all too familiar feeling.

Fear.

Fear of being lost in this vast and thick forest. Even though she dreamt of meeting the beings residing here, night was probably a terrible choice. Because now was the only time the dangerous, dark and evil ones roamed. Sighing again in both frustration and exhaustion, young Kahoko slumped against the tree bark.

"Curse the fucking empire. Curse the Tsukimoris,"she mumbled angrily. **(A/N: Such nice vocab she has…)**

That's when her ears picked up an unusual sound. It sounded ethereal. It wrapped itself around her, making her drift with it, blocking out all the other sounds around her. How it soothed her soul! It was luring her in, tempting her with its sweet melody. Pulling her into a dance, a trance. She imagined herself in those fine dresses worn by the noble women, swinging and swaying to every note and staccato. Never mind her tired and bloodied feet, she will dance and indulge in this song till the very end!

As the music slowly faded away, her heart lurched at the realization that the beautiful melody was ending. Kahoko quickly ran towards the source of the tune, her sharp ears straining hard to catch the tune. The soft melody kept whispering to her, caressing her name in so many ways.

"Kahoko… Kahoko…"

Quickening her steps, she burst into an open field. The meadow was filled with fluffy white dandelions and daisies. They covered the earth like a blanket of snow. What really caught her eyes was the majestic and humongous plum blossom tree in the middle of the field. The music came from there.

As she approached, the tree slowly glowed with a pure white light. When she was close enough to touch, it exploded into a ball of white, blinding her momentarily. When she regained her vision, the tree was gone. As if it vanished into thin air, poof! Gone. She glanced all around but could not find a trace of it. She edged closer to where the tree was and discovered something that will change her life forever.

There, laid a beautifully crafted violin in all its glory. The body was made of a glossy and beautiful reddish-brown wood. There were some strange inscriptions written on the side of the body, she could not interpret it. The bow was resting beside it. The strings gleamed in the moonlight. What really caught her attention was the last string which was made of pure gold!

' _Oh! What a fortune she will make once she pawns it in the next city!'_

Just as Kahoko was about to reach for the violin, the instrument glowed and hummed with life. Frighten, she pulled back and a shrilling voice spoke to her.

"Greetings, young Kahoko Hino! I've been expecting you,"

Kahoko let out a tiny squeal. The tiny being, not bigger than her small palm was floating in front of her. The little fairy had blonde hair and violet eyes. Like fairies, he had long ears and blue wings. Wearing white pants, strappy shoes and a brown pouch strapped across his chest, he grinned at Kahoko. He wore a light blue tunic with blue feathers for his collar. He held his scepter and pointed at the young girl.

"Don't be alarmed, young one. My name's Lili, Guardian of Corda,"

' _Corda… wait! One of the legendary instruments which the faerie queen used to defeat her evil sister!'_ Her eyes widened in realization.

"Seems like you know more than you look. Yes, it is Corda. And he has chosen you to be his player."

' _ME!?'_

"Don't look so scared. Master Corda has been waiting for you, Kahoko Hino. This is your destiny," Lili said seriously. Corda hummed in sync to every word he said.

"But… I have never played an instrument before… I am not worthy," Kahoko hung her head. Her scarred fingers fidgeted nervously with her torn and dirtied slave garment.

"It's not a matter of talent. It is a matter of the heart. You heard the pure music just now, right? Only those whose hearts are like yours can hear it. Accept it, Kahoko Hino, for all these were already planned."

Kahoko pondered for a while, trying to wrap her mind around this huge piece of information. After much consideration, she gave a small nod. Lili broke into a huge grin and flew around happily, cheering for joy. His laughter was infectious and made Kahoko break into a grin.

"Now, pick up Corda and the bow." Kahoko timidly did so. Her hand wrapped around Corda's neck. Immediately, she felt a thin layer of cool air enveloping her small body. There was calm and when she opened her eyes, all she saw was white. A thin layer of mist was slowly gathering around her.

"Kahoko Hino. I'm glad you have accepted your true calling. What I am about to tell you… will change your life… forever," an ethereal voice whispered in her ear. Suddenly her head winced in pain. She clutched her head and felt something wet. Glancing at her hand, she realized it was…

 **Blood.**

Her head reeled in pain. The throbbing pain won't stop. Her grasp on Corda's neck went limp, and Corda fell with a thud on the ground. Her vision turned blurry. The last thing she saw was a man with mauve hair, reaching out to her. She hit the ground and everything turned black.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Please review,I would really appreciate it! For those who took their time to read my fic, thank you! I will update it sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **15 years later...**

A young lady with cherry red hair walked out of a shop, humming happily to herself. She had a brown bag containing some groceries in one hand and a garnet violin case in another. She skipped happily down the brick red pavement of the market place. Her velvet green skirt swishing as she went along her way.

It was like any usual Sales Day. The stalls were bustling with customers of varying age and size. The sound of bickering and cheerful chatter could be heard even a mile away. Young peasant children ran around without a care in the world. Ladies adorning colourful clothing flustered about, chatting merrily with one other. Carts pulled by horses and bulls were congesting the streets, adding not only to the liveliness of the atmosphere but the smell too.

It was like any other day for Kahoko Hino. The constant noisiness and lively atmosphere of the place made her smile. It was like a reminder that one could have happiness even in the little chaos in life. She chuckled quietly to herself and checked her pocket watch.

Her eyes widen at the realization that she was late. Again.

The watch showed a quarter to one in the afternoon. She was supposed to meet with him thirty minutes ago. Quickening her steps, she hurried to the destined meeting place.

' _I'm surely gonna get a earful this time_ ,' Kahoko thought bitterly.

She hiked up her skirt and dashed through the crowd with the speed of a cheetah. She was small and fast. As nimble as a cat, she waded her way through the bustling throng of people.

In less than five minutes, she arrived at her destination. Even though she ran like her life depended on it, she did not even break a sweat. She was standing in front of an antique store. A wooden sign outside at the top of the door had the words, _Minami's Antiques,_ in cursive letters. It may look like any typical old stores in Cental but inside there held many wonders. The dusty glass window showed little of those wonders, even though Kahoko had coaxed Minami to clean it up. If you peered hard enough by pressing your face against the glass window, you can make out the shape of a grand piano inside there. She did that when she was younger, and it earned a hearty laugh from both Minami and her mentor.

Dusting off the dust from her skirt and white blouse, she entered the store. The bell chimed loudly, announcing her presence. Kahoko made her way through the shelves hoarding all sorts of antiques. From a small pebble-like glass until a large picture frame. The piano was at the end of the store, just before the counter.

A man with graying thin hair was behind the counter, his back facing Kahoko. Being as quiet as she could, she put down the groceries and violin case. Kahoko made her way to the counter and tapped Minami lightly on the shoulder.

Surprised, Minami accidentally dropped the box of silverware in his hands. The whole set went clattering noisily onto the floor, creating a mess. He shot Kahoko a glare while she grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Minami-san,"

"It's alright, Kaho-chan. You can make it up to me by helping me pick all of them up," Minami sighed. Both of them went about cleaning up the mess. Just then, someone decided to grace them with his presence.

"You're late,"

A velvety smooth voice greeted them. Said voice belonged to a clean shaven man, his mauve hair tied back to a ponytail. He was probably in his late 40s, no one really knows. Dressed in a white cotton shirt with a long black cape with midnight blue leather along the collar and on the under side of the long ruched sleeves, as well as along the outside of the bottom. Gold buttons accented the cape. On the right chest was an imprint of a treble clef. The waistband was made of black leather with decorative gold tone medallions. He wore a pair of shiny black boots which made a soft 'tap tap' noise as he walked across the room.

Picking up a silver spoon, he put it on the counter top. Kahoko stood up from her spot as she glared at the gentleman. Despite many years living under his 'care', Kahoko still held a slight distaste for her mentor. She respects him, yes, but at the same time, harbored a slight bit of dislike for him.

"I know I am late, and I apologize for it. So you can just save your breath in rubbing it in my face, Kanazawa-sensei," Kahoko huffed in annoyance.

Smiling while narrowing his eyes, Hiroto Kanazawa gave a curt nod to Minami who returned it back. It was his cue to leave. After Minami left with the box of silverware, Kanazawa gestured Kahoko to sit on the piano seat.

Kanazawa slid a scroll across the piano to Kahoko. She glanced at it wearily before slowly reaching out to pick it. Unrolling it, Kahoko scanned through the text as her 'teacher' began explaining some stuff to her.

"A new 'baggage' will be arriving at the Central in three days time. The Yunoki clan would like to have it as soon as possible. The payment will be given as usual after the 'baggage' has been delivered. Of course, it all depends on how fast you secure it. They were delighted with our previous delivery and hope that it will be as fast,"

"Mm-hmm.."

Sighing dejectedly, Kanazawa scooped into his pockets and laid a blood red bag in front of Kahoko. Weighing the bag in hand, Kahoko smiled in satisfaction.

"You just can't let me have a few coins, can't you?" Kanazawa grunted.

"It's not that I can't but it's just that I won't. I would not let you spend it for your 'entertainment'. It just makes me sick to the core, knowing that the money _I earned_ were being used for useless stuff."

"Whatever I do with it is none of your business, Kaho-chan. We had a deal, remember?"

"Of course. And that so called deal you made with me back then will nullify when I turn twenty-one, remember?" Kahoko retorted back. Sliding the scroll into the straps of her violin case, Kahoko grabbed both the groceries and her case and prepared to leave.

Before she exited, Kanazawa's soft voice caressed her right ear. She bit back a gasp. He had caught her off guard.

Again.

"Is that how you talk to the person who saved your sorry arse back then? Well, don't forget, my dear pupil, the warm clothes, accessories, food and that roof above your head were my gracious gifts to you. Even if our contract is nullified, you are bound to me. Who made and shape you to who you are now? Why, it's none other than me, my sweet."

Controlling her rasp breathing, Kahoko turned around and threw a small blade at Kanazawa. Aiming at his pretty face. He dodged it swiftly and the blade went sailing across the room before lunging itself into the wall. Kanazawa snickered at Kahoko's mad face.

However, he felt a little wetness on his right ear lobe. He touched it and realized it was blood. Kahoko had just given him a small cut at the side of his ear. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Kahoko held up a small blade with a drop of blood on it. The blade was attached to an invisible string around her waist. Smirking in defeat, Kanazawa clapped at her performance.

"Not bad. Well, of course, it's all thanks to the great me,"

"Don't get so full of yourself, sensei," Kahoko chided, "You taught me all the tricks but I myself have innovated a few too,"

"Yes. Yes. I know. So get going now, I want dinner to be set about the time I return. I still have a few errands to run,"

Waving goodbye, Kahoko exited just as Minami came back from the back door. Seeing the blade plunged deeply in the wall, he shook his head and smiled.

"Hiroto, you should really stop pushing her buttons. It won't do you any good anyway. One day, she might just get back at you."

Hiroto Kanazawa let out a small chuckle.

"That will be the day I'm in my grave, Minami. It's really amusing seeing her reaction. She did get me this time. This cut," Kanazawa pointed at the small wound on this right ear, "is proved enough I did not choose wrongly."

"I know, Hiroto-san. Well, what can I say anyway? The best will always train out the best." Minami warbled.

"You got that right, my man. You wanna know what they have been calling her lately?"

Curious, Minami nodded his head. He knew Kahoko Hino was different the moment he laid eyes on her on that rainy day when Hiroto brought her to his store. She was small and frail. Her body was covered in bruises and blood was blossoming at the white shawl wrapped around her forehead. Despite all that, her eyes held a certain flame that many had lost.

It was hope.

Kanazawa took out his pipe and lit it. Puffing out a few smoke, he smirked. His voice was barely a whisper as he said,

"The Deadly Melody."

* * *

 **Please don't be shy to point out any mistakes~ Drop a review too while you are at it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The sound of boots walking on the polished marble floor echoed throughout the cavernous hallway. A young lad in his early twenties was making his way to the Great Hall where the king had demanded his presence. His elven lined, great half-round woolen wine red cloak trailed behind him. Wearing a white linen shirt, yellow waistband and a pair of azure black cotton pants, the solemn looking Len Tsukimori huffed in annoyance.

The hallways were lined with many portraits of his family. Each painting deciphering the glory and victories won by their ancestors till now. After a perilous journey down the never ending corridors, the young prince stood in front of two great oak doors. Cravings of dragons and mythical creatures decorated the polished wood of said door. Two knights, clad in heavy iron armory, saluted the prince and pushed open the doors.

Rays of sunlight pooled into the Great Hall through the high arched windows lining the entire stretch of the walls in the hall. At the end of the room, three craved dark wood thrones were centered on a low stone platform, the middle throne being the largest one. The councilors stood at the sides, below the steps. A red carpet was rolled open on the floor towards the king's throne. Prussian blue tapestries bearing the Tsukimori's golden insignia, hung along the round cylindrical columns. Len walked slowly towards the thrones, where his father and mother were both seated in their respective place. The councilmen bowed as he walked past them, even the servants who were hustling around straighten themselves and bowed at the sight of him too. He was an eye-candy for the noble ladies and maids to behold.

Prince Len bowed to his parents at the foot of the thrones. With a raise of his father's hand, he rise up and took his place, on the right hand of his father. Grey clashed with saffron, the later lifted a curious eyebrow. The older Tsukimori held his son's gaze a moment longer before turning back to his councilmen. Sighing in relief, Len sat on his throne, a smaller and lighter version of his father's throne. Misa Hamai turned to her son and smiled sweetly at him. Len just cast his mother a small smile before turning back to his father's discussion with the councilmen,

Queen Hamai shook her head in dismay. Sighing dejectedly and thinking to herself, _'Such a cold hearted son I have,'_ Her pretty face was edged in a frown upon catching a few words which were exchange between one particular councilmen with her husband.

"It is rumored that our neighboring country, Amane is going to have a new ruler ascending the throne after the king had passed on," the rounded councilmen, Duke Raver informed. King Tsukimori had a bored look on his face as Duke Raver ranted on and on about the so-called new king of Amane.

"Thus, I propose we go over to Amane and propose an alliance with the king," Duke Raver huffed. His chest and bulging stomach puffed out proudly. Some of the councilmen whispered among themselves and nodded in agreement, while other remain quiet. Soon, the chatter died down as everyone waited for their king's answer. The atmosphere was tensed all of a sudden as King Tsukimori began to speak.

"So, Duke Raver, you propose to take on this task yourself?" He quirked an eyebrow at the said flustered duke.

"Yes... My Lord,"

"And you are so sure that, this new king, will take on an alliance with us?"

"Um... I hope so, my king," Duke Raver stammered, all his confidence from before vanished.

"Hope? You know I prefer assurance over uncertainty, right?" King Tsukimori rapped his fingers on the armrest of his throne as he continued to point out all the cons of the proposal.

"Um... Yes, your majesty. We all know that, that's why I propose we secure an alliance with Amane which has access to the Fijiwu Mountains which supplies the silver we need. This will ensure that our supply of the silver will be continuous and in return, we can provide Amane with protection. For all the countries of the four seas, know that Seisou has the most powerful and skilled army of all,"

Everyone turned to look at their king hopefully. They all know their king demands perfection, every mission and treaty agreement must be to the kingdom's advantage. Every citizen, from the young to the old, must contribute to the growth and glory of the country one way or another. After the Tsukimori clan took over the throne, the country did indeed prosper in terms of economics and politics. Seisou had transformed from a minuscule country with weak defenses into a feared large country with its strong and experienced infantry and armada. It was rumored that all the bodyguards by the king's side were supplied by one of the notorious assassin's of the land, the Concert Master. No one has ever seen them, not even by the king's side in the palace, let alone public places. No one has any idea how they are like or their numbers. But, they are a prominent stealth of assassin's known throughout the world. Their marksmanship is like none of the other. Their styles are distinct and every one of their assassination is so clean cut that one might think it was any ordinary death for the victim.

"You know... if you stammer so much, it makes me doubt whether or not this mission will succeed or not," the King's velvet voice echoed in the enclosed hall. Everyone stood still and held their breaths, embracing themselves for the storm that was about to come.

"I won't say your plan is a completely failure, Duke Raver. However...," King Tsukimori stood from his throne and strode over to Duke Raver. The duke trembled slightly as the king slowly approached him.

It was like the lion closing in on the prey.

King Tsukimori grabbed the duke's chin and force him to look into his cloudy gray eyes. With a voice as icy as the winter's wind, the King spoke as the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

"The plan is a complete hoax, isn't it? There is no new king in Amane. This so called king you say that will ascend the throne, is that person there, right?"

At that moment, the doors of the Great Hall swung open. A young nobleman with hair the colour of violets, sauntered in. A hooded figure clad in a wine-coloured cape dragging a body, trailed behind him. The young man bowed and smiled at the king. The hooded figure dropped the body and walked out of the room, with stealth and silent grace. It was as if he was never there, his presence wasn't even felt.

"Your Grace, I have obtained the 'baggage' you have requested of me. This is Sir Walton Diachi, one of the guards and king's aid of the Amane kingdom. As you have requested, I have researched said 'baggage'. For the past few months, there has been sights of Sir Walton meeting up with Duke Raver at his summer villa at the borders between Amane and Seisou. From many witnesses in said villa, the meetings were always discreet and one servant claimed to have witness an exchange of gold between the two parties two days ago."

"Don't listen to this liar, my King! He's lying!" Duke Raver bellowed. He was sweating profusely, his hands felt clammy due to his perspiration, "I do not know who that man is or whatever Duke Yunoki is trying to accuse me off!'

King Tsukimori smiled asymmetrically, amused at the scene before him. He raised a hand and two knights grabbed a hold of Duke Raver who was about to pull out his sword and strike Duke Yunoki. The violet-haired man seemed unfazed by the threat the brazen duke was proposing to be, in fact, he seemed to be enjoying it a bit too much. Duke Azuma Yunoki cracked a smiled and turned back to the King.

"Sir Walton here, is a bit under the weather due to the journey from Amane to Seisou. I have personally seen to that he is 'comfortable' with his stay here. But, he has refused to cooperate with me in coming into the Great Hall, thus I had to sedate him for a while for I do not want him to embarrass himself in front of you, Your Majesty."

"You have done well, Duke Yunoki. Very well indeed. I will interrogate these two," King Tsukimori glanced at both the apprehended Duke Raver and the unconscious Sir Walton lying on the floor, " later. Send them to the dungeons and make sure they feel right at home within their cells,"

"No, my King! This is all a big misunderstanding!" Duke Raver hollered. Ignoring his pleas, the king merely turned away and sat on his throne. The howling Duke Raver and Sir Walton were both dragged out of the Great Hall into the dungeons. The large oak doors shut in place, blocking out Duke Raver's cries.

"I am pleased with your amiable way of dealing with the task I gave you. You really do live up to your family's name. With that, your reward will be awaiting for you outside the castle. It should already be loaded into your carriage. Once again, a job well done, Yunoki. That's all for today. Meeting is adjourned,"

All the councilmen filed out of the Great Hall after bowing and saluting the King. King Tsukimori held out his hand to Queen Hamai, who accepted it graciously. Both royals strode out of the room with a few knights in tow. All that was left in the room were Prince Len and Duke Yunoki.

"You have pulled it off once again, Duke Yunoki," Len complimented with a bored look on his face.

Azuma Yunoki chuckled, "Thank you, Prince Len. At least try to look happy for me, well you?"

"You know I don't do this 'happiness' crap you talk about,"

"Yes, yes. I know. Cold as always aren't you? How's the violin coming along?" Yunoki cast a questioning look towards the young Tsukimori. Len was given a violin on his 15th birthday, the day when his father the King had announced to the kingdom that Len was to be his successor when he turned twenty-one. Prince Len was now twenty-one and preparing himself for the great responsibility ahead. His father was a tyrant ruler, ruled the land with an iron fist. Although Len did not approve of some of his father's method, he saw the good effect his father rule had over Seisou and believed too, that was the only way to rule the land.

" _Don't make the same mistakes as the previous kings had. Do not be softhearted, not even to your own kind. I love you, my son, but remember, you are King first before a father, that's now I succeeded in ruling this kingdom,"_

His father's words echoed in his head. Shaking the thoughts away, Prince Len turned back to Azuma and addressed him.

"It's coming along just fine. In fact, we are getting along pretty well already,"

"Are you sure? Because I believe there is a very angry fairy heading right at our direction," Duke Azuma pointed at the open doors of the halls. Racing towards them at the speed of light, was a tiny creature with cerulean wings. Before Len could brace himself for the shock, the tiny creature flew right into Yunoki's swift hands who caught it in a flash.

The little fairy had long azure hair, ruby red eyes and wore a black feathered gown. Her staff was gold in colour with a small blue crystal on top. She struggled in Yunoki's firm hold and demanded to be let go.

"Let me go, Yunoki-sama!" The tiny fairy complained. Setting her free, Duke Azuma arched an eyebrow at Len, an evil gleam in his eyes upon seeing the prince's annoyed look.

"What did you say, Prince Len? From my point of view, you getting along with little Maurelle here seems rather far-fetched,"

Len could only huffed in annoyance as he stalked out of the room, Maurelle in tow. Duke Azuma Yunoki's snickered at the sight and thought to himself,

 _'My, my, what a troublesome day the prince will have.'_


	4. Chapter 3

I would just like to thank **Dass Jemand Besondere** & the anonymous **Guest** for the reviews. Many thanks to those who favored and followed my fic! Here's the update! Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **One day before the meeting...**

"Everything in your bag already, Kaho-chan?"

Kahoko looked over her shoulder at the sound of her mentor's voice. They were in the stable, the orange light of the lanterns along the walls gave the place a soft eerie glow. She fastened her brown saddle on the back of the black horse. It neighed in return and she patted its head softly. Turning to face Kanazawa, Kahoko quirked a curious eyebrow at the small green velvet box in his hand.

"What's that, sensei?" Kahoko inquired. She crossed her arms across her chest. Her wine-colored cloak rustled at her movement.

"Well, I could say this is a little gift from your beloved Yunoki-sama," Hiroto smirked. He tossed the box to Kahoko who caught it swiftly. The young lady opened the box and was not surprised to see what's inside.

In the middle of the box, laid a necklace. The silver chain had tiny studded diamonds decorating the edges. A fiery red ruby crafted in the shape of a treble clef sparkled, the lanterns' glow were reflected softly on its surface. Kahoko shut the lid and threw the box back to her mentor.

"That Duke Azuma really does favor you. Are you still considering his proposal?" Hiroto questioned.

Kahoko smirked, "And join his harem? No thank you. I don't submit myself to men like him. I can't tolerate his whores like, what's her name again? Ah! Mai Tsugawa. Besides, I would hate to be Ayano-hime's rival. It's just too much trouble. I'm better at handling dead people."

"Of course. The dead are better than the living anyway. The baggage won't be arriving until the next two days. Why the hurry?" Kanazawa propped himself against the wall of the stable.

There was a brief silence before Kahoko answered again, "I just want this task over with."

"Alright then. I won't bother you, Kaho-chan. Once this delivery is over, I will hand over what you want. Be careful," Hiroto waved goodbye and strutted out of the stable.

"Aren't I always?" Kahoko mumbled and mounted the dark steed.

* * *

 **Present time...**

Azuma Yunoki glanced out the window of his carriage. He rested his head against the glass, listening to the creak of the carriage, the rumbling chatter and occasional laughter of his guards. The forest trees passed by in a blur.

The king had once again awarded him generously. His grandmother would surely be happy to receive the news of his achievement. The VIP invitations to the upcoming Summer Ball to his family would surely please her.

But, he has to be careful. His grandmother had told him to not outshine his two older brothers. One was a general in the war against the Kingdom of Gellert while the other a successful and well-known merchant of the Four Seas. That would explain why the tittle 'Duke' was given to him. He sighed in both frustration and exhaustion.

The carriage hit a rut, jostling him so hard that his head knocked into the window. The light throbbing pain did not hurt. It couldn't compare to what was occupying his mind that moment. All of a sudden, the carriage came to a sudden stop. The horses neighed in protest as the coachman pulled on their reins.

One of the guard rapped on the window and opened the door. The violet haired duke stepped out and smiled at the sight.

A large jet-black steed blocked their path. The rider clad in a wine-colored cloak unmounted herself off the horse and strode towards Azuma. The guards began to unsheathe their swords.

The rider stopped and smirked, "I won't do that if I were you," a feminine voice came from under the cloak. Some of the guards were surprised. Only a few of them who had first hand experience of the very same situation before, put away their swords and ushered the others to do the same.

Duke Yunoki walked over and lifted Kahoko's gloved hand to his lips. He gave a light kiss and grinned at her.

"As lovely as ever, my dear. I was expecting you to show up sooner of later," he teased. He reached out to trail a finger along her jaw.

"Stop with the games, Duke Yunoki. I want my payment," She smacked his hand away from her face.

"Yes, of course. How about a ride in my carriage? It will be a more comfortable ride back," Azuma injected. With a snap of his fingers, his guards began to load the few large sacks to the back of Kahoko's equine.

"No thanks. The last time I did, you nearly tried to steal my virgin lips,"

"I bet now those tantalizing lips aren't much of a virgin anymore, right? How about letting me have a little taste, hmm?"

Kahoko shoved him away roughly and gave him a glare which could kill.

 _'If only he wasn't an important client, his blood would have soaked the earth a long time ago.'_

"No time to chat, Yunoki-sama. I'm taking my leave now," Kahoko turned away and mounted her horse. Before she went on her way, Azuma called out to her.

"Do you like my little gift?"

Without a reply, she rode off. Glancing at her retreating figure, the duke simpered inwardly to himself. His 'sweet toy', whom he likes to tease to rid him out of his boredom over his busy life. She was like a breath of fresh air in his perilous and outrageously monotonous routine.

* * *

 **At Hiroto's mansion on Énekes Street...**

"Damn that snake of a Duke! I would love to just rip that grin off his face!" Kahoko berated.

Kahoko Hino reached the end of the heavily carpeted hallway. She was tired and her muddy boots created tiny mud puddles on the maroon carpets. The maids will be having a hard time cleaning up the mess she made. Two burly assassins were guarding the doors to Kanayan's study. Feeling sick and furious for many reasons (ones mainly involving a certain duke), she cast a scowl at the both men. Although they were years ahead in terms of experience compared to her, it didn't give them ease at all when they are around her. Experience and status in this hierarchy means nothing.

It's the amount of blood that's shed counts.

With a slight hesitation, the older assassin blocked Kahoko's way. He had slender scars on his face and one long pink gash along his neckline. He hardened his azure eyes at her before continuing.

"He's busy,"

"I'm glad to see you too," she answered, flashing him a forced smile. She strode pass them and flung open the doors to Hiroto Kanazawa's study.

Hiroto was seated at his ostentatious desk. Stacks of papers and a few scrolls plus maps were spread widely on top of it. He was busy having a puff of his cigar when the doors banged open. Without giving a glance to the other presence in the room, he threw the stick into the pan by his side.

Rain was plinking against the windows of the study. Seconds soon turned to minutes. The ancient clock on the mantle piece chimed. It was one o'clock in the afternoon. The tensed silence in the room was thick. Both parties did not speak although one was fuming mad, and the other was blissfully ignorant to the dangerous mad aura emitting from a certain skilled assassin in his room.

Unable to take it anymore, Kahoko finally snapped.

"All that damn bastard's payment is in the treasury. I have completed this task in less than 24 hours. So, just, _please,_ give me the darn letter already!" She slammed her fists against the wall. A slight small dent appeared at where her fist was.

He read the wrath in her eyes. Kanazawa rose from his leather chair and tread around his desk. He gracefully swiped a faded letter off the edge of the table and extended the letter to her. She kept her face blank as she slipped the letter into the leather pouch stripped across her hip.

"He's here," Kanazawa simply said.

Kahoko didn't even cast a glance at him as she walked away.

* * *

 **At Minami's Antiques...**

The bell chimed, its pealing echoing clearly throughout the store despite the heavy splattering noise of the rain against the display window.

Kahoko Hino made her way along the shelves. Ignoring the dripping wet mess she was making to the polished wooden floor. She was thoroughly soaked, her cloak did little help in sheltering her from the rain.

She was cold and sticky and wet. After getting the letter from Kanazawa, she had sprinted all the way from the mansion to Central. Despite the weather's harsh conditions, it did not dissolve her will to head to Minami's. She nearly slipped twice on the cobbled street due to its slipperiness. How she would love to have those prim and proper stuck up ladies hear her colorful speech.

 _'I should consider buying new boots,'_ Kahoko thought numbly.

Just as she was about to round another corner to head to the counter at the back of the shop, her ears picked up a familiar melody. It was enticing, pure and...

Magical.

Eyes widened in realization, she hurriedly bolted towards the source of the music. It was all too familiar to her. Only one person knows how to play that song. It was their secret tune. They both had stolen a music sheet back then from a passing merchant. It was probably one of the few middle pages in a play or musical. They didn't know. It had no beginning or end. It didn't need one anyway. It was a never-ending piece all by itself.

The soft sound of the piano keys abruptly stopped as saffron clashed with gold. Kahoko bit back a gasp as she stared at the man sitting at the old grand piano in the shop. His tousled emerald hair was the same as ever, only longer. His skin was tanner compared to the last time she saw him which was ten years ago. He was taller and leaner, she noticed.

The young boy she once knew had become to a man.

He rose from the cushioned seat and strode over to her. His chiseled face wore both joy and relief upon seeing her. It had been ten long years. Ten long years of separation with the stoic but teary-eyed fiery young girl on that fateful day. Gathering her slender figure into his arms, he didn't care if she soaked his tailored cotton forest green cloak. All that mattered was she was safe and sound. He breathed in the smell of rain from the hood of her cloak with a hint of sunshine and butterflies.

The young girl he once knew had become a woman.

Kahoko clutched tightly onto his large frame and buried her face in his chest. In that damp and serene shop, she mumbled softly:

"Welcome home, Ryotarou."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if I'm evil for not letting Len meet Kaho yet. They will soon :) Hope you all enjoyed it and I will update sooner (or later -_-)**


	5. Chapter 4

I would like to thank **Guest (Yours Truly)** for your advice and tips :) I will continue to improve my writing (or typing). Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The cerulean lad clad in a smoke-colored cloak sat begrudgingly at the back table of the bar. He wore a pale gray mask, shielding half of his face from the curious patrons in the shady pub. Even though the shade of his hair was rare at these parts, not much people paid any attention to him. Most were either too drunk or busy groping the waitresses' or prostitutes' asses to notice that one of the most targeted people in the country was in their midst.

With a gloved hand, he signaled one of the many busty waitresses to bring another ale. When his order arrived, the maroon-haired waitress smiled seductively, purposely taking quite a lengthy amount of time to set the mug on his table. She had unbuttoned a few buttons on her silky white blouse to reveal her cleavage. Many of the horny male patrons were already undressing her with their eyes and glaring at the receiver of her services. The young man didn't even spared her a glance and merely took the mug, taking a sip of the sweet ale.

She then boldly slid into the chair by his side and laid a hand on his chest, tracing slow circles around it. Purring charmingly, she cooed, "Would you like anything more, young master? I would gladly provide you some of my _exquisite services._ "

The young man was unfazed at her actions and continued to drink his order. Slightly annoyed, the waitress rubbed her boobs against his arm, hoping to lure the attractive lad into her palms. However, before she could open her glossy lips, she felt a cold sharp blade against the valley between her bosom.

"Would you mind detaching yourself off me, woman?"

The voice was husky and smooth but cold and harsh. Shaken, the waitress removed herself and hastily ran along. Sheathing the blade back into its scabbard, Len's gold eyes scanned the whole room for someone. He demurred in agitation. Tardiness was something he could not accept, no matter who the other party was.

His gold eyes swept the room once more, his anger was slowly building up. Just then, the bar's door opened and revealed a sight to behold by many.

The young lady was clad in a forest green crushed velvet gown with fabulous sleeves that almost reached the floor. Crimson red braiding trimmed the edges along with the neckline and the green satin hood. Gold leaves design adorned her satin hip belt. The dress highlighted the flame-haired woman's features, hugging her curves nicely. Every eyes were set on her. Many of the men were practically drooling. The prostitutes and women in the place were glaring daggers at her, admiration mixed with envy seeped through their veins.

The lady swept her smoldering amber eyes around the pub. Trying to locate a certain someone. Just as her eyes traveled to the masked stranger at the back table of the bar, a loud voice called her attention.

"Hino-chan! Long time no see!" An excited masculine voiced called out to Kahoko from behind the bar. Shifting her gaze away, Kahoko flashed a warm smile at the older man with lime green hair and twinkling butterscotch eyes. Making her way through the throng of patrons, she entered the bar and greeted her senior.

"It's so glad to see you again too, Hihara-san. How was your trip?"

"It was great, traveling to the Land of Sihir was super fun. You should have come too, Kaho-chan when I invited you. You missed out all the fun. We bought loads of souvenirs and the locals there were nice thought a tad bit too superstitious for me," Kazuki Hihara exclaimed while signaling for another bartender to handle the bar. He ushered Kahoko through a door which lead to a winding staircase spiraling up. The stairway was lit with candles on their stands along the walls. Both of them chatted amiably while making their way up to meet with their _good_ friend.

 **Back at the pub downstairs...**

Len arched an eyebrow at the sight of the young lady throwing herself at Kazuki. What bewildered him even more was that Kazuki casually led the woman through THAT door. The only door in the whole pub that he won't allow him to go through, claiming that it was his private quarters and stuff.

 _'She must be a courtesan then. But, why would Hihara do that? He's not that kind of guy,'_ Len pondered. Heaving a sigh, he ruffled his cerulean hair and whispered:

"Why do I care anyway?"

"What do you care what?"

Len was surprised at the sudden answer. He turned to his left and glared at the tardy man who he had been waiting for. Said man had a few buttons unloose, his brown leather coat was stained with some weird black stuff. Not that Len was interested to know what. His company that evening was none other than one of the infamous doctor of the country.

Dr. Aoi Kaji.

The golden haired man grinned mischievously and winked at the busty waitress who flirted with Len. Said waitress immediately slipped two mugs of ale to the handsome men and pecked Aoi on the cheek.

"Talk to you later, Tanya," Aoi smirked and gave her rump a squeeze. She giggled and went her way. Len was completely disgusted at the exchange and sipped his drink. After hearing the doctor's satisfied sigh, he immediately threw a parchment at Aoi's direction. Without a word, he unrolled it and skimmed through the contents.

A few moments of silence enveloped them before Aoi said, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"You are the doctor. You should know what to do," Len grimaced. He took another swig at his beer.

"Look here, _Tsuki-chan_ ," Len glowered at the nickname, "You and I both know that I don't do miracles here. It's not impossible but I can't secure it at the time you want. I have to wait for the merchant all the way from Gellert which I can assure you, will be longer than two weeks."

"Then, how can I secure it now? You know I need it more than anything. You're my doctor,"

"I'm your doctor, yes. But not your official one. Tsuki-chan, this should stop. I know the whole thing is taking a toll on you but taking this potion isn't going to solve anything. Just straight on tell your old man to let you take a vacation," Dr. Aoi explained. He glanced at the serious looking young Tsukimori who was deep in thought. His lips were set in a frown and Aoi was sure that his handsome face was scrunched up in concentration. Not that he can see it with that mask hiding the prince's face.

Aoi sighed inwardly. He knew Len's true identity even before they started meeting up like this. He has heard of a certain man named Tsuki roaming the street and giving stuff to the needy and poor. Aoi thought that was quite an amazing feat this man was pulling. But, now that he knows why Len was doing those acts, he pitied him. The truth was too much for Aoi to bear when Len suddenly showed up at his clinic one night to buy one of his rare medicine. That's when the two's weird relationship started to form, slowly blossoming to a deep trust between them.

Len broke Aoi's train of thoughts as he suddenly spoke up, "I think I know who to ask."

"And who might that be?"

"Someone of acquaintance to Duke Yunoki...," Len trailed off before whispering, "If I'm not wrong, the person's called the Deadly Melody,"

The doctor widened his eyes in both surprise and shock. There was no way he was letting Len get involved with that person. There will surely be blood soaking the ground if the prince ever goes near _her_ territory.

Grabbing Len's shoulder tightly, Aoi warned quietly, " _Len,_ you mustn't! It will not be safe for you."

Len just shrugged his hands off and answered, "Why? If Yunoki can do it, I can-"

CRASH!

The floor reverberated. The crash came from above them. Sensing the impending danger ahead, the doctor grabbed Len and pulled him away from their table just as the ceiling came crashing down. A large burly man laid in the rumble, someone was standing atop of him. Everyone was scared out of their wits. Screams erupted and many had ran out of the pub. Len and Aoi were one of the few others who stayed behind to watch the scene unfold. After the dust cleared, it revealed something none of them expected.

The beautiful woman who wore the forest green gown was the person standing atop of the big guy.

She kicked the bearded man's head which lolled limply to the side. Wiping her brown boots with the dead man's shirt, she gracefully stepped off the his body and casually made her way to the door. Everyone was too shocked to stop her or even scream and call for help.

"Kaho-chan! You forgot something!" Kazuki's loud voice broke their stunted silence. He popped his head from the hole at the ceiling and threw a satchel at Kahoko. She caught it swiftly and flashed a bright smile before walking out, waving goodbye.

Aoi's tight voice broke Len out of his stupor. The doctor's face was paled when he turned to face the prince and said:

"That's why."

* * *

 **R &R ****please!**


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you, **Good Intentions** for your advice and opinion. :) Hope you all will enjoy this new chap!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Kahoko Hino merrily skipped out of the inn, satchel in hand. The 'deal' had gone as smoothly as she hoped, although the hole made was unexpected. Nevertheless, she completed her senior's task and was rewarded quite handsomely. The only thing she frowned upon was that her lovely forest green gown had a tear. It would cost quite a few sums to get it fix, but she will worry about that later.

 _'Now, to head back to the mansion,'_ Kahoko thought glumly. Pulling the hood up to shield her face, she turned a corner into a deserted alley. Unexpectedly, a strong force pushed her against the wall of the dark alleyway. Her hands were caged above her head and the satchel fell with a thud onto the muddy ground. Grunting in annoyance, Kahoko grimaced. She didn't anticipate an attack like this. In that moment, the feel of her silver blade against her hip was reassuring.

 _'At least, I didn't drop it. Man, this guy's quite good, I never expected this. Well, play time's over,'_

Without any hesitation, Kahoko forced her weight on her assailant. Aiming a swift kick at the other party's shin, her attacker grunted and loosen his grip on her. He clutched his abdomen as he fell. She clicked her tongue upon realizing her miscalculation. Deciding to escape instead of killing him, she quickly snatched her reward and broke into a run. However, her right foot was caught by her attacker. The assassin slipped and fell, landing in the mud. Her beautiful gown was now officially ruined.

She saw red.

Howling in wrath, Kahoko drew her blade and stalked over to the assailant. Her soon-to-be victim was still too busy to notice his predator closing in on him. Only when the cold blade was pressed against his neck did he realized she hadn't escaped. One thought went through his mind as Kahoko slowly added pressure onto her weapon:

 _'I'm so dead.'_

Closing his eyes in defeat, Len prepared himself for the pain and whatever 'after death' sort of scenarios to happen. When he didn't feel anything, the prince slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a pair of smoldering amber orbs.

 _'Eva, she's beautiful,'_

Len quickly shooed the thought away. Now wasn't a good time to muse over the killer woman's features. Kahoko grabbed a hold of his collar and pressed the silver blade against his heart. In a grim tone, she asked:

"Who are you and what did you assault me for?"

A bit surprised, Len hastily touched his face and heaved a sigh of relief. Thank Eva that his mask was still intact. No wonder she couldn't recognize him.

"Stop sighing there and answer my question!" Kahoko added more pressure.

"Alright, fine. Name's Tsuki and I did not assault you. I was merely trying to get your attention," Len explained to the feisty woman in front of him.

Kahoko snorted, "Get my attention? I bet the ladies swoon over you for that wall banging you did. Sorry to disappoint you, mister, I'm unlike them. Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind on sparing you,"

Nimbly, Kahoko sheathed her blade and picked up her satchel. Dusting herself off, she turned away. Before she could leave, Len grabbed her bare hand. A sudden jolt rocketed throughout her body and she swiftly pulled away. It was nothing like she ever felt before. Hiding her shock, she glanced suspiciously at Len and cornered him against the wall. Their faces were so close that anyone would think that they were amorously kissing.

"What was that?" she questioned, sizing him up. Although no one could see it due to his mask, he was shaken by the contact. He thought he was the only one but it seemed that she felt it too. The distance between them was so close that Len was feeling a tad bit awkward with their current position. Kahoko noticed the discomfort too and leaned away, but never took her eyes off him.

 _'Well, at least, I'm not the only one feeling weird,'_ Len thought.

"I have no idea what it was and I'm not here to talk about that. I want to hire your services," Len steeled his voice.

Kahoko blinked once, twice and giggled. Len was bewildered at her reaction. He didn't say anything weird, did he? Not that he knows of anyway. Annoyed, Len grabbed her arm, careful to avoid her bare hands.

"What's so funny? You make deliveries, don't you?" he asked seriously.

Kahoko grinned and shook her head, causing the hood to fall off. Her scarlet hair shone in the pale moonlight. Catching himself before his mind could venture any further, he asked again:

"I have heard about you. They called you the Deadly Melody. I have no idea why but all I want now is that you get something for me."

Bemused, Kahoko chuckled, "You know of me but you have no idea what my real profession is? Listen here, _Tsuki_ , you're obviously new to this. My clients always send their _requests_ to my mentor who will assign me to their missions. I don't go around taking assignments that pop out of nowhere, like yours. So, if you want my services, meet him then,"

Kahoko shrugged away Len's hand. But, before she could walk away, again, Len caught her. Groaning in irritation, she pushed him away.

"Didn't you hear a single word I said just now?" Kahoko berated.

"I heard you perfectly. Just that...," Len trailed off.

Pissed, Kahoko snapped, "Spit it out already!"

"I don't know who the heck your mentor is. As you said, I'm new to this anyway. So, mind telling me what your occupation is?"

Smirking, she said:

"An assassin."

* * *

 **One hour ago...**

Hihara swung open the oak door at the top of the stairs. The stone-walled room was dimly lit, the only source of light coming from the four candles on a candle stand. The room was completely bare, except for a round table and an occupied chair stationed at the center of the room. The candles' flame flickered for a moment as both of them entered and returned back to its still state. Hihara closed the door softly, turning the lock with a click. He pocketed the key and went to a dark corner, observing the other two occupants of the room.

The man removed his hood, revealing bloodshot eyes and messy auburn hair. The bearded man was huge. He was literally twice the size of Kahoko. Her hood was drawn up, shadowing her face. Silence enveloped the room heavily like a threat. Neither party in the room spoke up to break the increasingly straining stillness of the room.

Grunting, the man stood and threw a satchel onto the table. It gave a soft thud upon contact. In a gruff and blunt voice, the bearded man said:

"Here's the potion you ordered from Gellert. Had to knock the heck out of em' merchants before they surrendered it. Bit trouble there. Now, where's my fee?" The man leaned forward, staring daggers at Kahoko.

Mutely, Kahoko opened the satchel. Taking out the slim vial, she examined it closely. Giving it a shake, the swirling dull black liquid gave a soft bluish glow. Satisfied, she put the vial back into the satchel. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out a blood-red pouch and threw it to the burly man who caught it swiftly.

Kahoko turned to leave but the man hauled her up. She let out a small gasp as he slammed her against the table. Hihara immediately raced over to her aid but was sent crashing against the stone wall. He was immediately knocked out. Kahoko struggled under the man's hold. He had her pinned against the table with his body. His crushing weight disabling her movements.

"There's no need to struggle, dearie," the man grinned, flashing his yellow teeth at her.

Kahoko snarled, "What's the meaning of this? We had a deal." She continued to struggle but it was to no avail.

"Indeed, we do. But, _someone else_ has offered me a greater deal than yours for that same potion. I have no idea what that means to you but I don't care. I'm taking both my payment and the elixir with me,"

In a flash, he grasped the satchel and pouch. He ripped open the door forcefully despite it being locked. However, a blade had lodged itself in his right leg. Staggering due to the pain, he hung onto the door to regain his balance. An invisible force sent him crashing back into the room and atop the table. The door slammed shut, the spoiled lock miraculously clicking back in place.

The dealer tried to get up but could not. It felt like something heavy was sitting on top of his chest even though there was nothing. He was gasping for air and clawed at his throat as if that could help him gain some oxygen back into his lungs.

"There's no need to struggle, Felix," Hihara said. A silver trumpet glittered in the candles' glow. He had stored it in this room, just in case, something like this came up. Kahoko stood beside him, her hood shadowing her twisted smile. She made her way slowly to Felix who laid hopelessly on top of the table. His face was coated in sweat, his eyes darting wildly.

"What... What did you do to me?" He choked and gasped. Chuckling, Kahoko answered:

"It wasn't me. You should ask the other presence in this room,"

"Hi... Hihara?" Felix gasped. His eyes dilated and rolled to the back of his head. White foam started to form and spill out of his mouth.

"Sorry, man. But, your actions leave me no choice. It was good doing business with you. Bea and Kaho-chan, won't you both do the honors?"

A small twinkling sound rang beside Felix's ear. To the untrained ears, it might sound like a small chime. But, with it being so close to him, he was sure it was something else entirely. There was no doubt about it.

It was a fairy.

His eyes widen upon realization. Before he could say anything more, he was sent sprawling on the floor. Kahoko slammed her foot into his face and crushed him to the ground. She lifted her foot and went for it again. This time, a small figure with silver hair and violet eyes floated beside her. With the raise of her tiny hand, an excruciating force knocked him against the ground as Kahoko's foot made contact with his chest. The floorboard cracked, and both of them fell through the floor.

* * *

"A... Assassin?" Len repeated.

Kahoko rolled her eyes and answered, "Yes, Mr. Obvious."

"But... why do you do deliveries then?"

"It's not every day I get an assignment to end some pathetic fool's life. Those deliveries always involve a bit of my... _specialties_ which I have no interest to elaborate."

"Alright. Whatever. I don't want to know anyway. So, can you just take on my request? Treat it like a personal favor. Although we don't know each other much and we pretty much got off the wrong foot, please consider taking it on. I will pay whatever price you name. It will just be a clean cut mission, hopefully, there won't be blood involved," Len mumbled the last part.

Kahoko sighed, " You won't stop pestering me unless I take your favor on, right?" She rubbed the bridge of her nose. Len smirked and nodded.

"All I want is for you to head over to Gellert and get me a potion from a merchant named Usui. He won't be hard to track, seeing as he's quite famous there. The potion is black in color, but given a little swirl, it should give a bluish glow. It's quite simple and easy, isn't it?"

When Kahoko didn't answer him, Len stepped closer to her. It might seem as if she was considering his request when in actual fact she wasn't. She was actually stunned by it.

"Miss Melody?"

 _'No, it couldn't be. He can't be one of us too. The only person I haven't met face to face is...,'_ Kahoko thought wearily. She reached into her satchel and pulled out the vial she had just obtained. His eyes widen in surprise at the sight. She held it out in front of him and pressed her unsheathed blade against his throat. In a tight voice, she drawled:

"Is this it?... Prince Tsukimori,"


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you **rihori, anere-desu 05 & guest** for your reviews! I know I am not really updating, I apologize for that. Was busy juggling my hectic teenage life plus the forever mortal enemy of every student out there... HOMEWORK =_= Well, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda D'oro. Only Yuki Kure owns them all besides the plot, new characters, and places. This is purely for entertainment purposes. Any incident(s) in the story which happened in real life are merely a coincidence.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

" _Is this it?... Prince Tsukimori."_

 _Her voice shook. Those intense amber eyes were staring straight into his soul. The blade against his throat was slowly cutting into his skin. The pain didn't matter. It was the way she was looking at him. With some unknown reason, he didn't want her looking at him that way. So much hatred, so much loathing, and pain were packed in those eyes. He grabbed her hand holding the blade, feeling the shock wave crash into his body. He heard her gasp and tried to rip her hand away. But, his grip was stronger, holding on tightly._

" _I can explain..."_

" _No! I don't care! Let me go!" She cut him off. The wrathful eyes now having a hint of fear which was quickly masked._

 _Suddenly, he felt something heavy hit the back of his head._

 _Everything went black._

* * *

Lids with pale cerulean lashes shot open in shock. The young man jostled awake and gasped. A pair of saffron eyes tried to focus on their surroundings. The bright light shining through the velvet blue curtains had blinded his eyes momentarily. After a few moments, the owner of those eyes groggily sat up and accessed his surroundings.

 _'Why am I in my room?'_ Len thought wearily. His tired mind still in sleep mode.

He ran a hand through his tousled hair. Perspiration hung onto his torso, dampening his white cotton shirt. Slowly scanning his chamber, he noted another presence sitting on an armchair at the corner of the room near the fireplace. Getting from his four poster canopy bed, Len stumbled out of bed and slowly shuffled his way over in a very not princely like manner. Before he could take a few more steps, something slammed into his face with full force.

Growling with annoyance, Len grabbed a hold of Maurelle whose ruby red eyes glared back at him with the same amount of anger and irritation.

"What the hell, Maurelle?" Len drawled.

"What the hell?! That should be my question, you buffoon prince! I was searching for you when you didn't return by midnight. I was worried, you know?!" Tears sprang around Maurelle's big orbs, "When you didn't come back... Shinobu-sama volunteered to search for you without your parents' knowing. You should be thankful he found you in time before your old man suspected that you were gone!"

The little fairy sobbed in Len's palm. The sight somewhat stifled his annoyance at her for running into him. Patting Maurelle gently on the head, Len mumbled an apology:

"Sorry for making you worry."

"You better be," Maurelle sniffled and flew off behind Len. Sighing, Len then turned to greet his visitor which was also his savior. The bronze-haired man with olive eyes stood up, his bespectacled face graced a warm smile at Len. Shinobu bowed in respect to the young prince as Len approached him.

"Good morning, Prince Tsukimori," Shinobu greeted merrily. Len gave him a tiny smile and when he stood in front of the Grand Duke Shinobu Ousaki of the Highlands, he gave the older male a quick hug.

Chuckling in amusement at Len's shy expression, Shinobu gently ruffled the prince's messy bed hair. Since they were kids, the two of them including Duke Azuma and Baron Kazuki were all running around the palace's garden like wild animals on the loose. Well, only Kazuki ran like a wild animal. They had fun times together then, before Shinobu was called into knighthood to serve King Tsukimori, followed slowly by Azuma and Kazuki. Those times were like a distant dream to all of them now. Times had really changed for each one of them.

"How did you find me?" Len rasped. Chucking down a glass of water offered by Shinobu, he sighed in satisfaction.

"Well, I was actually notified by Dr. Aoi. I was on an errand last night and happened to meet the frantic doctor before Maurelle who magically buzzed me. It was by luck that I saw you sprawled on the musty floor in the alley."

"Did you see anyone else there?" Len asked. His hand absentmindedly rubbed the small wound on his neck, now bandaged.

"No. I didn't see who your attacker was. Can you identify the person? I will track the culprit down myself and make them pay." Grand Duke Ousaki said with compassion.

"It's fine. Partially my fault anyway," Len sighed. The prince slumped down on the cushioned seat. The young Grand Duke eyed him charily but knowing Len after so many years, he knew when not to pry. Going through his small satchel, he produced a sealed letter to the Tsukimori prince. Len broke the seal and skimmed through the contents as Shinobu, who happened to be the prince's counselor assigned by the King began relaying the message:

"I would urge you to get yourself wash up now. Earl Shimizu and his betrothed, Countess Fuyuumi will be paying you a visit, to continue on with your 'lessons' with dear Maurelle, which I recommend now that you call upon her before the Countess finds out you have made her upset again," Shinobu simpered.

"Wipe that smug look on your face. You love seeing me being reprimanded by her don't you?" Len mumbled while his valet helped dressed him up. Prince Len was donned in a royal blue brocade and silver trimmed black panned doublet. Cast silver pewter clasp and buttons adorned the outfit. Changing his crumpled black pants for another, he slipped on his black leather boots. Checking to make sure his crested sword was strapped on securely, he made his way out of the room towards the front gates to greet his 'tutors', trailed by the amused Grand Duke Shinobu Ousaki.

* * *

 **Under the mansion on** **Énekes** **Street**

Kahoko crouched low when she hit the ground upon landing. Her amber eyes scanned the dark room furtively, inspecting her surroundings. She let out a breath she had been holding and was about to get up when a fist appeared out of nowhere.

She quickly ducked and rolled to her side, narrowly missing the punch. She swore as her assailant aimed a kicked at her exposed abdomen. The kick wasn't that powerful to actually be able to leave a bruise, but it surely hurt. With a quick swipe, she managed to knock her assailant onto the marble floor.

Groaning, her attacker lunged at her once more. This time with his bare hands clamping around her neck. Gasping for breath, Kahoko threw a sickening punch at her opponent's jaw which caused him to let her go. Quickly leaping away, she slid across the floor to get nearer to the stone slab walls. Using them as a boost, she lunged at her opponent, sending him and her sprawling across the floor. Straddling the man who clearly was larger and bulkier than her, Kahoko began landing countless punches which were amazingly dodged with precision by her opponent.

Snarling in frustration, Kahoko aimed a kick at the man's groin. But, alas, her attempt failed. Her opponent had expected that attack and used it to his advantage. Twisting his free arm away from her grip, he grabbed a hold of her leg and twist it causing her to winch. In her moment of weakness, the emerald-haired man hauled her up with ease and pinned her against the wall. Their hot breaths mingling together came out in puffs of white in the chilly air of the underground space. Resting his head in the crook of her neck, Ryotarou mumbled:

"Getting rusty aren't you, Kahoko?"

Realizing her lost, Kahoko hissed, "I ain't rusty, you mammoth. Just a tad bit exhausted, especially just coming back from a mission. You aren't playing fair at all."

Lifting his head up, Ryotarou stared into the two pools of liquid amber. His heated gaze made Kahoko a tad bit uncomfortable. His half-naked body was glistening with sweat, making his white singlet hang onto his well-built torso.

 _'Stop thinking about that, Kahoko! Get your head out of the gutter!'_ She mentally scolded herself. Kahoko squirmed under his gaze, indicating her discomfort but it seemed as if he doesn't know or chose to ignore it.

Resting his sweaty forehead against her perspiring one, he whispered seductively, "I play fair, Kahoko. It wasn't my fault you lost. I bet you knew you were going to lose but you still went on with the brawl, didn't you? Even though, you knew it would lead to this..."

His hot breath caressed the shell of her right ear, sending shivers down her spine. Ryotarou nibbled at her lobe, causing her to whimper. Suppressing her moan and failing miserably to push her childhood playmate away, she shut her eyes tightly as his hands began to caress her cheek and back.

Behind her lids, she suddenly saw a pair of saffron eyes hidden behind a gray mask flashed before her. The way they look at her drew her in, the regret and something else in those eyes made her feel unconsciously guilty at what was transpiring between them right now. Gasping in shock, Kahoko mustered all her strength and shoved Ryotarou away.

"I'm sorry." With a bow of her head, Kahoko hurried away from the underground sparring room.

In anger, Ryotarou slammed his fists against the wall. Growling, he too left the place, leaving a small crack on the wall in his haste.

* * *

 **At lleuad Corner of Petryal Garden in the royal courtyard...**

"What's taking them so long?" The irritated prince huffed.

Prince Len was polishing his golden violin with a linen cloth. Maurelle was busy indulging herself in the strawberry tart in a blind spot from the table. It's not as if everyone can see her unless she wants them to, but it would be extremely peculiar to see a floating tart slowly disappearing in midair. Grand Duke Shinobu stood by the prince's side and merely shrugged his shoulder at Len's question, smiling softly while answering the prince's question:

"Maybe something happened on the road."

"Yeah, I agree with Ousaki-sama," Maurelle interjected.

"Hmm." Prince Tsukimori merely hummed in response.

The trio soon fell back into silence as they await the arrival of their guests. They were on a quaint creamy white gazebo in the middle of the Petryal Garden. The spot the party acquired were far from prying eyes, a safe place to conduct any means of 'practice' for the young prince. The view was a rather calming one. Flowers, herbs, and ferns of different species decorated the garden. The gardens in the castle weren't merely for the eyes but also for the body. Alimentary and medicinal crops were planted in rectangular plots, narrow cobbled paths between them serve as a way for the collection of yields. It was actually Queen Hamai's idea to have the courtyard designed that way. She personally chose the flora to be planted here, seeing they are useful in every way possible. What many didn't know was the queen was actually a pharmacist besides being a renowned musician of the dulcimer, an instrument only a few could master.

As Len's impatience began to grow, a burst of lilac and yellow lights suddenly appeared on the small porcelain table where Maurelle was busy eating. With a gentle 'pop' sound accompanied by the clear twinkling of bells, two small figures appeared by Len's fairy side.

A purple haired fairy, with a tinge of orange at the end of her ponytail glance in distaste at Maurelle. She quickly floated over to her colleague on her lilac wings and smacked the juicy strawberry out of the dark-haired fairy's hand.

"Hey!" Maurelle retorted.

"Hello there, Maurelle," the yellow-eyed newcomer clad in her pale periwinkle frock greeted. Her wand was marigold in color topped off with purple gems.

Puffing her cheeks up, Maurelle complained. "About time that you all showed up, Violet and Ozio."

"We... are sorry for being late," Violet's companion, Ozio replied. The young male fairy had pale ruby wings which contrasted his sky blue eyes. With a mop of tousled brown hair and clad in a simple brown tunic, it looked as if the fairy had just got out of bed. He slowly floated towards Prince Tsukimori and bowed in respect.

"My master and mistress are on the... way here," Ozio mumbled incoherently. His eyelids were slowly falling as he sluggishly floated down upon the table, quickly dozing off. Ousaki merely smiled at the sight and thinking to himself how similar Ozio was to his master.

In the distance, two silhouettes were approaching the gazebo. Earl Keiichi Shimizu and Countess Shoko Fuyuumi walked hand in hand down the cobbled path. Clad in a simple black jacket along with snow white frilled collars and matching cropped trousers, the young earl guided his young fiance with care along the way. Countess Shoko was clad in an alabaster gown with long ruffled sleeves, emerald ribbons lined the collars and sleeves, giving off an ethereal feel. The young couple looked very much besotted with one another. Upon reaching the gazebo, both nobles bowed in the presence of their prince. Giving a firm handshake to Keiichi and offering a gentle kiss on Shoko's hand, the young prince greeted his mentors.

"Our humble apologize for being tardy, your Royal Highness. Some matters... happened along the way." Keiichi greeted.

"It's fine, Lord Shimizu. I accept your apology. Shall we begin our lesson?"

"Yes, let's do." Earl Shiimizu led his countess to be seated as Ozio awoke from his short nap. With a wave of his red staff decorated with green emerald gems, a large cello case appeared in the Earl's outstretched hands. In a swift movement, the shiny wooden cello unveiled itself from the velvet blue case. With a nod of his young mentor's head, both musicians began playing a paradisaical melody. Just as the melody start, Maurelle and Ozio closed their eyes and began glowing in their respective aura, Maurelle's a fiery red while Ozio's a sunny gold. As if synchronized with their masters' music, both fairies began dancing and twirling elegantly to the tune. Violet merely watched on by her mistress's side, silently humming along with the tune.

All of a sudden, Maurelle stopped glowing and fell from her spot. With a thud, she fell onto a silver platter filled with fruits. With an irritated groan, she snapped at the prince:

"Not again! Why can't you concentrate better? I thought that was one of your fine points!"

The equally annoyed prince pinched the bridge of his nose and hissed, "I can't concentrate with your mind going on and on about what happened!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that you were unconscious!"

"I don't have time for this, Maurelle. We have to be in sync with one another. And fast."

Harrumphing in an unladylike manner, Maurelle indignantly mocked, "As you wish, your Royal Highness."

Calming himself down, Len picked up his violin once more. Just as he was about to play, the countess in their midst finally spoke up:

"Pardon my intrusion, your Royal Highness, but may I know what's troubling Maurelle's mind?" Countess Fuyuumi asked gently. With a nod of his head, Maurelle floated to Shoko's side and began pouring out whatever had happened that previous night. Their hushed conversation ended with Maurelle breathing a sigh of relief, Countess Shoko giving a sweet-tempered smile.

Turning to her prince, the shy Shoko Fuyuumi began explaining, "Your Royal Highness, from what I understand from Maurelle, is that there seemed to be a lack of communication between the two of you despite the fact that both of you can read each other mind. With that said, I thought I advised both of you to lay aside your pride and at least, share what is on your mind with one another. I know that you don't want people invading your privacy but..."

Keiichi immediately picked up Shoko's sentence, "What she... meant is that both of you should suck it all up and just talk. Even if it offends the other party." With a dazed gaze, the Earl cast a small smile at his fiance who blushed a familiar shade of red that has been on the prince's mind all day. Shaking away the thought, the prince glance at his fairy who gifted him his violin. Indeed, he has the skill and precision to bond fast with Maurelle but he lacked the emotion. Not that he couldn't show it, just that it takes quite an amount of time and effort to showcase his true feelings and thoughts.

"Alright," Prince Tsukimori sighed, "I'll tell you everything later, Maurelle. However, can we make use of whatever time we have left with Lord Shimizu and his countess? Let's not waste our time anymore."

With a cheerful smile, Maurelle flew over to Len's face and pecked him on the cheek. The stoic prince was taken aback for a moment but quickly masked his embarrassment. Nodding to Earl Shimizu, both cellist and violinist began the heavenly melody once again. This time, the practice ended smoothly and with everyone feeling satisfied.

Grand Duke Shinobu who was by the sidelines, adjusted his spectacles while wearing a mysterious smile. Observing the prince and his mentors' interaction, he thought bemusedly to himself,

 _'It's almost time...'_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's all for now! I will be taking another few months break. (/.\\) Advance apology to all of you readers but fret not, I will continue writing and probably update soon, hopefully! R &R please~ Arigatou, minna! **


	8. Chapter 7

Hello there! I am finally able to update mine after such a long break. Hopefully I can keep updating in the next few days (if fate permits me). Anyway, enjoy and I apologize to all for this **super late** update! \\(o)''/

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"It's a pleasure having you here in my humble home, Your Royal Highness," Duke Azuma bowed as he welcomed the Tsukimori prince into his residence. "Please, do come in,"

Prince Len was donned in his hunting gear. Wearing two cloudy gray cottes over his chemise, the prince also had a wolf fur-lined azure hooded cloak along with black leather hunting boots. Dusting the snow off his royal cloak, the prince let himself in. His hunting party which included the Grand Duke Shinobu, a handful of knights and the royal falconer, Sir Chiaki Tougane, who was carrying a covered up bird cage.

Removing his cloak and handing it to the servants, the prince and his party followed the Duke of the Yunoki clan towards the sitting room or more known as "Duke Azuma's study". Without further ado, the knights, lead by Sir Chiaki, left both the prince's and grand duke's sides towards the servants' quarters. The three childhood friends then silently navigated their way around the large manor.

The manor was located on one of the steep slopes of the Shimo Mountains which served as the border between Seiso and Jinnan. The large barrack-like manor was built by the pioneers of the Yunoki clan when they saw the opportunity to seize the land from a fallen member of the king's council then. The location was strategic. Located between the subalpine and mountain forest parts of the mountain, the front was shielded by the mountain forest's trees from all sides while the back was the dangerous snowy summit which was always shrouded in mist and frost. It would be hard to attack the manor, especially if one doesn't really know one's way around the thick forest.

Well, unless, you are the prince.

This was the first time Len has actually stepped foot inside the legendary manor. Although the royals paid visits to the member of the councils once in a while, but those occasions were few and far between. For the grand duke, however, it was not his first time. In fact, Shinobu visited the young duke every once in a while for hunting. Thus, that would explain why the prince could locate the manor in the maze-like mountain. Besides the other fact that Sir Chiaki, who was from Jinnan, had lived in the very same mountain when he was younger before his family migrated to Seisou. So, of course, the prince would know where the manor is located eventually. The prince had initially planned to just go around the manor but it was an added bonus with the young owner of the manor being home. They were notified of the duke's presence when Sir Chiaki sent his beloved falcon to deliver a message to notify the occupants of the manor of the prince's visit beforehand. Thus, which lead to the current situation.

 _'Now's a good opportunity to question Yunoki on some matters. Thank Eva that he's at home,'_ Len thought to himself.

The three friends arrived in front of two large oak doors. Pushing the door opened, Duke Azuma invited them all in and rang the maid to bring in some refreshments. A big leather chair was situated behind a solid mahogany desk. Papers, documents, and scrolls were neatly arranged. A large world map was framed up behind the desk on the distinct Sihir hand-painted wallpaper. Both the prince and grand duke took a seat on the armchairs surrounding a fireplace. A family portrait of the current Yunoki clan hung atop of the fireplace.

The Yunoki's current elder, Lady Hiroko Yunoki sat in a red leather armchair in the middle of the portrait. Surrounding her, not surprisingly, were her grandchildren. Two tall males flanking her side with solemn expressions were the Duke's brothers. The brunette, General Kita Yunoki was the eldest while the other dark-haired male, Sir Nishi Yunoki was the second child. Duke Azuma stood beside the general, his expression soft and gentle. His sister, the Young Lady of the house, Miss Miyabi Yunoki was clad in a pastel gown which enhanced her pecan hair and serene olive eyes. The portrait portrayed the wealth and power of the clan. It looked like any other family portrait out there, but there was so much more beneath the surface.

"So, Your Highness, what do I owe the pleasure to your visit?" Azuma questioned as he sat in an armchair across the prince and grand duke.

Crossing his legs, the Tsukimori prince was silent for a few moments, comprehending on how he would approach the Duke on his pending questions. In that moment, the maid brought their refreshments on a silver tray. Shutting the door in her departure, the prince began:

"Well, I would like to enquire you about a certain person under your services."

"And who might that be?"

"The Deadly Melody."

Duke Yunoki's tea cup paused in midair. Silence enveloped the room. Grand Duke Ousaki merely sipped on his tea while the prince stared intently at the quiet duke. A few minutes ticked past when the duke finally lowered his cup back on the saucer. Rearranging his coat, Azuma gazed at the prince, his face gracing a calm smile.

"Before I disclose the information to you, may I know the reason as to why you would like to know about this particular person?" Azuma inquired.

"I know that she's one of us, Yunoki," Len answered, "And yes, I know that the Deadly Melody is a female."

"Seems like someone did their homework," Azuma mused. Standing from his spot, Azuma strode over to his desk. Grabbing a piece of parchment and quill, he scribbled down an address and name. Handing it to Len, the duke sat back down on his chair and answered:

"The Deadly Melody is indeed one of us. I have never met her fairy or know what instrument she wields. But," Azuma pointed to the parchment in Len's hand, "her 'associate' might be able to tell you more. He's the one I always go to for her services."

Glancing at the parchment, the prince comprehended on his next move. On the paper, written in Azuma's elegant cursive handwriting was:

 _Maestro Hiroto Kanazawa, 22_ _Énekes Street._

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

A firm knock on the duke's door indicated the presence of a guest. Azuma set down his documents and removed his glasses, rising up from his seat, the duke said:

"Enter."

A tall figure clad in a dark forest green cloak tread in, shutting the door quietly behind him. The guest's black leather boots left small puddles of melted snow on the study's floor. Without waiting to be seated, the mysterious figure made himself comfortable on one of the armchairs in the spacious room. The duke let out an annoyed sigh and took the armchair opposite to the one seated by his 'guest'.

' _So much for peace and quiet. Why do all these random guests keep showing up?'_ Duke Yunoki sighed inwardly.

"Let's get down to business," a deep baritone voice came from the hooded figure. Before the uninvited guest could continue, Azuma held up his hand to silence the other party.

"First of all, by courtesy, it should be _me_ who starts this conversation as you are my _guest_ , even though you are very much _uninvited_. Second, please remove your cloak. I very much would like my favorite armchair to be dry when I settle myself back there after you depart," Yunoki said amiably.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, the mysterious guest removed his cloak, revealing tousled emerald hair and irritated gold eyes. Ryotarou set his sodden cloak on the table between them and settle back to his seat. He was clad in black from head to toe, his dual blade glinting dangerously in the candlelight of the chandelier.

Smiling bemusedly at the vexed assassin's face, the duke started, "So, what do I owe the pleasure of your sudden visit? Judging by how crude you were, I sense it must be some urgent business."

Ryotarou eyed the duke wearily before replying gruffly, "It's about our allegiance in this 'war' we are participating. I have a few pending questions on some information I have uncovered on this war."

"Mm-hmm. Do you have the information at hand?"

Ruffling through his hunting bag, Ryotarou produced an old diary. The pages were yellowed and tattered at the edges. The black diary was held together with a single wool string. The title which was amazingly still well-preserved, spelled out two names in cursive letters:

 _Eva and Eve_

The names of the two legendary fae sisters endowed the cover of the diary. Raising a curious eyebrow, Azuma took the diary gently and flipped to a page which was marked by Ryotarou with a white ribbon.

' _Seven warriors shall battle, for the hand of Eva and Eve. Only one shall be left. Only one shall conquer. The crown shall only be rewarded when the true warrior stands before Eva's throne. With the purest of tears, mixed with Withania blood, shall Eva and Eve stand before the victor. Deepest desires, secrets shall be unraveled, bear naked, the purest and darkest shall judge. Many have succumbed to their desires, few have succeeded.'_

 _O.S._

"Interesting," mumbled the young duke. Looking at Ryotarou, Azuma inquired softly, "Where did you find this?"

"Minami's Antique. I just happened to stumble upon it thanks to Sarafina."

At the call of her name, a scarlet-haired fairy appeared on Ryotarou's shoulder. Her sparkling green eyes contrasted her short fiery hair. Clad in a simple shimmering chartreuse dress, the fairy smirked at the duke. Her golden wand was endowed with small diamonds, spiraling up the entire wand, making it refract the candlelight in a soft orange glow.

"Good to see you again, Azuma-sama," Sarafina mocked bow.

"It's a pleasure to have grace us with your presence," Azuma smiled, "I am sure Alonzo would like to see you too."

Without further ado, a tanned and ebony haired fairy appeared in front of Sarafina. The male fairy reached for the other fairy's hand, lifted it to his lips and flashed a flirtatious smile towards the smirking female.

Kissing the back of her hand, Alonzo smiled, "It's good to see you again, sister." Rising to his full height, Alonzo was a head taller than Sarafina despite being her younger brother. Sarafina scowled but was soon replaced with a cat-like grin.

"Of course, dear brother. Shall we get back to the business at hand?" she purred.

Nodding in agreement, Ryotarou broke the two fairies interaction. "We should indeed. I have no idea it was there all along until Sarafina suddenly glowed and floated towards one dusty corner of the store. The book somehow resonated with her presence as I could distinctly hear a soft hum coming from the diary."

Azuma nodded silently and started to show a slight interest in what Ryoutarou was indicating.

"I flipped through the pages but all of them were empty except for that one page I showed you," the assassin continued, "I thought you might know a stuff or two on what that paragraph implies besides the facts that I already know of or whoever this mysterious messenger is."

The Duke of Yunoki clan was silent for a few moments, his gaze far off. He seemed to be complementing on whether or not to divulge some information he had obtained to Ryoutarou beside the ones he shared last time. Finally, coming to a decision, the young duke smiled devilishly.

Suddenly, the entire room was shrouded in darkness. All the lights had been extinguished and the thick curtains blocked the silvery light of the moon from entering the room. Ryoutarou knew something was off when he noticed the duke's sudden interest in whatever the book contained. Remaining still at his position, the assassin drew out his two blades strapped to his side, finding comfort at the serpent embellished hilts. Mumbling a silent command to Sarafina in his mind, the young lad's eyes scanned the room cautiously.

WHOOSH!

A dart came out of nowhere and flew directly at Ryoutarou. Being the nimble feet man he is, he managed to leap away by a hair's breadth from the incoming attack. More darts aimed at his direction, accurate but narrowly missing its target. Thanks to his long training under the Master Schatten in Land of Sihir, Ryoutarou had no problem moving around in the darkness by merely listening to his surroundings.

The cat and mouse game stretched on for a while and Ryoutarou was starting to get irritated by it. Concentrating hard, he detected a slight movement at the southeast corner of the spacious room. Charging towards his assailant with confidence, he didn't anticipate what came next.

Ryoutarou found himself pinned to the ground a while later by an unnatural force, despite most of his effort. He knew struggling was useless as the invisible restraints will just get heavier and tighter. The lights came back on and Ryoutarou found himself staring at a pair of worn out leather boots. Raising his head, his gold eyes caught a pair of butterscotch.

Eyes widening in surprise, Ryoutarou choked out, "Hihara-san?"

Those warm pair of butterscotch eyes Ryoutarou once knew were now veiled with something darker. He could see the conflict behind them but he knew, he could not to anything because his friend had made a choice. His fellow comrade back in his youthful days was gone.

Someone foreign had replaced that boy he once called his best friend.

"Good job, Baron Hihara, and Bea. I knew you will see it my way,"

Azuma Yunoki came out from the shadows, his silver flute glinting in the candlelight. Alonzo floated beside Yunoki, his face indifferent to his sister's chosen's state. The duke gave a nod to the baron, who looked conflicted for one second before becoming blank. Squatting down, Kazuki mumbled:

"Sorry."

And Ryoutarou went limp.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hope you enjoyed that! My writing skills are rusty thanks to months of numbers shoved in my face that I haven't been able to even spell certain elementary words properly (you won't want to know what...). Please R&R and don't forget to check out **FATEDOWN THE CRIMSON PATH** by my lovely cousin and friend, **Tohsaka Rin.** Love you all and may you have a pleasant day ahead! 3

xoxo, **SPR**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Happy few days of holiday for me (T^T)... Good news is that I scored a decent pointer for my first semester in college (yeah, me!) Hopefully, whoever and where ever you are, you are enjoying your life! Here's a chappie, hopefully I did it justice for my long absence... Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Viscount Shimizu's Mansion on Sain Street**

"Mistress, your guest has arrived," announced a maid to Countess Shoko Fuyuumi who was sipping her afternoon tea.

Setting it down, the young lady replied sweetly with a warm smile, "Thank you. You may bring her in."

The maid blushed at her mistress's cuteness and returned to the other side of the door and spoke to the hooded figure in a cautious tone:

"My mistress is ready to see you. Please enter,"

"Thanks," came the crude reply. After the figure had entered the room and closed the door behind her did the young maid lets out the breath she was holding.

'That person was so scary... I can't even see who it was under that thick hood. Hopefully, mistress will be alright,' thought the maid worriedly as she went along with her duties.

The purple hooded figure entered the room and shut the door quietly. Taking in the coziness of the spacious and grand sitting room, a low whistle was let out by the mysterious guest. The walls held portraits of the two clans, the Shimizu and Fuyuumi. The arranged marriage between their heirs surely will benefit both parties tremendously. The Shimizu held great influence over the Southeast area of Seisou and have always been one of the key players in the economy of the kingdom. The Fuyuumi, on the other hand, were well-known and respected merchants who own many branches over the Four Seas. With the merger between these two clans, they would be an unstoppable force in conquering the economy of the nation.

 _'If only that could happen... With Minister Shimizu pressed under the thumb of the bastard king, there is little he can do in taking over the economy of the nation,'_

The large curtains were all drawn back to let in the afternoon sunlight. Shoko's porcelain white skin radiated and stood out from the dark emerald gown she was donning. Rising up from her seat, the young countess made her way over to greet her guest. All of a sudden, she flung herself at the hooded figure without a care in the world, cause who cares? No one is there to chide her on her unladylike actions.

Her guest chuckled softly while stroking the countess's head, "My, my. I am honored to have such a lovely young flower gracing me a warm welcome,"

Shoko raised her head meekly and smiled, "Mou, don't tease me so much. I am just so happy to see you again. I thought you have forgotten all about me."

Releasing her hold on her guest, the young countess resumed her graceful self and showed the hooded figure to a seat by the fireplace. The weather was still warm so no fire was made in the fireplace although it was winter. The two occupants in the room sat side by side on the rose patterned sofa. Countess Shoko poured some tea and served her guest who had finally decided to remove the cloak.

Crimson red hair framed the petite face of Kahoko Hino. Both ladies exchanged smiles and burst into giggles. Unable to control herself, the young countess snorted.

"Is that a snort I hear coming from the young lady of the Fuyuumi clan?" Kahoko teased.

Blushing furiously, the young Fuyuumi heir piped back, "It's... It's... No one besides you are the only one here anyway!" Shoko huffed in annoyance and sat back down on her armchair, pretending to ignore her smirking senior.

"There, there. I was only kidding. No need to be so upset about it."

Peeking from the corner of her eye, Shoko finally let it go. Who couldn't, especially when Kahoko looked so apologetic about it.

' _I doubt she is even sorry about that,'_ Shoko chided in her mind. Putting that matter aside (while trying to think of a way to unnerve the assassin), the countess invited one of her best friends for a tea.

After some idle chat about their usual life, they steered towards the real objective of their meeting today. Kahoko set down her china cup gently with a clink onto its saucer and glanced seriously at the countess. Shoko sat up straighter and gave all her attention to her friend.

Taking a deep breath, Kahoko merely mumbled Lily's name when the blue fairy appeared and perched steadily on his mistress's shoulder. Face gracing a gentle smile, Lily encouraged Kahoko to speak. With a nod, Kahoko went into her satchel and pulled out a vial. Its contents as black as the night sky, with a swirl, it changed into the brightest blue anyone has ever seen.

It was the potion everyone was pining for.

"I have finally retrieved it, Shoko," Kahoko softly whispered. Shoko stared at it with eyes as wide as saucers. She couldn't believe it. The legendary potion rumored to be the very blood of Withania. Withania was fearfully known as a mythical creature which resides in the deepest, darkest corner of the Dark Forest. No one knows how this creature looks like, let alone live to tell the tale. Some say it takes the form of a beautiful, sultry young woman to that of a dashing young man. From a hideous old witch to an apparition, many rumors and doubts surround this myth. Most people believe it to be a hoax. However, the black liquid sealed in that vial proved otherwise.

Withania ever lived, existed, walked and breathed in these lands.

It can't be a fake because the mythical creatures of the land seemed to cower at the smell, let alone the sight, of Withania's blood. They would merely mumble the creatures name in fear and cringed from it. With knowledge from their predecessors back then, back when humans and the fae coexisted, the blood was both a blessing and a curse.

It could give or take a life.

The blood was like an elixir of life or death. All of it depends on the wielder, whether they want to use it for good or evil. The only way they can obtain it is through the famous merchant family, who was rumored to have their very own Withania, trapped and sealed somewhere in the Mimir Woods of Gellert. No one knows the exact location of the creature, of course, except for the current head of the merchant family, Lord Usui Tatsuki.

Shaking out of her stupor, Shoko gently held the small vial in her hand. Gingerly removing the stopper, the smell of sea and pines erupted and engulfed the whole room. Savouring in the smell, she quickly sealed it back before she got addicted to it. It did wonders to any human, like a euphoriant, an addictive drug that sends human high for weeks, even months. The blood draws in humans but wards off Fae.

It attracts to kill.

Setting the vial down on the porcelain table, Shoko turned to Kahoko and said:

"You have done it yet again, Kahoko-sempai. I would expect no less from the Deadly Melody trained by the renowned Maestro himself."

Kahoko chuckled, "You look up to me too much, young Countess. No matter how much I practice, I can never pass off as a lady like you."

"Nonsense. With your quick wit and agility, learning mannerism will be a piece of cake for you,"

"If it was so, I won't be sitting here as an assassin with you now, would I? I would be over there, at those high up parties going on lavish dates with rich snobbish men, pretend to grovel at their feet and flirt with them like those courtesans Kanazawa-sensei trained. He would have a field day witnessing me conducting those activities. If I have those grace and mannerism, I bet he would have already have sent me over to Madame Tsuzuki when he found me back then, like Mori-chan,"

Shoko chuckled at Kahoko's irked expression. Madame Mari Tsuzuki was a renowned courtesan in the land, known as "Le Papillion" for her alluring scent and seductive smile. She knew Hiroto back when they were both under their respective masters, being trained in what they excelled at. She was raised to become Seiso's number one courtesan and he was to be the most famous merchant in all the Four Seas. Girls found by Kanazawa who had potential were sent to be trained by Madame Tsuzuki. They were taught the art of being a lady, at the same time, they were trained in weaponry and combat.

By all means, those beautiful ladies latching onto those important selfish men were those pigs' downfall.

"Speaking of Mori, how is she doing?" The young countess inquired. It had been ages since she had heard from one of her dear friends. Kahoko would pop in from time to time but the cyan-eyed female was like once in a blue moon. The last time Shoko had caught a glimpse of her when she was accompanying Duke Raver in the Spring Ball. Shoko shivered at the repulsive thought of that man.

"Well, Manami hasn't really been in the Madame's house for quite some time. I haven't seen her ever since I came back two months ago. I think she is probably off staying at another one of her client's place," Kahoko replied gingerly while sipping her tea.

"What does Tsuchiura-senpai think about this?"

At the mention of his name, Kahoko blushed. Thoughts on their last brawl a few days ago in the dungeons flashed through her mind. Shaking away the thoughts and willing her expression to be neutral, Kahoko questioned her junior:

"What do you mean by that, Shoko?"

' _Bull's eye,'_ the smirking countess thought. The blush her senior gave a few seconds ago didn't go unnoticed by her. _'Obviously, something had transpired between those two.'_

"Hmm... Well, a little bird told me how infuriated Mori is with Tsuchiura. He has certainly changed a lot since the last time I saw him all those years ago. From what I have heard, he has grown more... manly and attractive," Shoko said quietly. Continuing, the young countess shyly fibbed, "and there are rumors going on about those two's... nightly rendezvous."

Kahoko's eyes grew wide at the news. Wasn't Ryoutarou sent on a mission for the Duke Yunoki? Certainly, if he was back, she would have seen him around the mansion. She couldn't believe that sneaky bastard has the guts to pull off that stunt during their training and then run around getting under Manami's skirts. Not that she was jealous. She was not. She was just infuriated that her best mate had kept this news to himself and didn't even bother to share it with her.

Muttering some unintelligible words under her breath, Kahoko forcefully smiled and said: "If that's true, then I hope he makes her happy. He is a good guy and Manami is a wonderful and lovely lady,"

The countess arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the assassin. "Are you sure you are alright with that, Hino-san? I mean, I thought you have liked him all those years and that he reciprocated your feelings. Weren't you two lovers?"

Thinking back to their childhood days and their latest encounter, Kahoko didn't know what to think of their relationship. Sure, she likes Ryoutarou and enjoys his company but seeing him as her partner in life? That was an entirely different story and one that she can't imagine happening. Sure, she had a crush on the handsome young man before but that was back then. Now, she didn't know what to feel.

Especially when a certain mysterious man with haunting saffron eyes keep popping into her mind when it was not occupied.

"No, we are not. I don't really... feel that way about him. Not that I don't think he is dashing, he is, I admit that. But, he is... more like a brother to me." The assassin took another gulp of the calming tea, the hot liquid burning her throat.

"I see," Shoko commented, "Well, look at the time, I didn't know that we would chat for this long, she exclaimed as the skies slowly darken into hues of oranges and reds as the sun set.

As the countess got up to hug her dear friend, a knock was heard. The wooden oak doors opened to reveal her fiancée. Viscount Keiichi Shimizu sauntered in, clad dashingly in his sky blue tunic and black pants. His long puffed-sleeved white cotton shirt was tucked neatly into his pants, paired off with his brown leather hunting boots. He languidly bowed in respect to his senior once he approached the pair of ladies. Taking his soon to be wife's hand in his, he gave it a kiss, causing his young lady to blush a beautiful scarlet. Reeling in the feeling of gagging at the public display of affection and temptation to tease the young countess, Kahoko gave the young man a pat on the back.

It had been quite some time since she had seen her young junior. Vivid memories of their childhood back when he trained in the Maestro house in his younger days flashed through her mind. Back then, the quiet and timid young boy would cry when some other noblemen's children bullied him due to his unique way of expressing himself. He would always question everything and anything, which most people have a hard time understanding his cryptic speeches. The Maestro tried to train him up as a fighter but alas, the books always beckoned him to the large library in the mansion. The first place they would find him was there whenever he wanted time alone or merely just to skip the sparring session with Ryoutarou, nicknamed the Cold Beast with his merciless sparring.

Although Keiichi never really was a warrior, he was an amazing strategist and tactician. It was always proven whenever they all split into groups to play the game "Catch the Flag" within the forest near the mansion. With his keen mind and deep analyze on everyone's specialty and weakness, he basically could be a one man team on his own against all of them and would still win in less than five minutes. Even though he has a gentle and patient spirit, if needed, he could be quite the scheming devil. When it comes to games of the mind, the viscount would surely win.

Turning towards Kahoko, Viscount Shimizu gave a small smile and quietly offered, "Why not stay for dinner, Kaho-senpai? We would be delighted to have you in our midst; we have a lot to catch up on."

"I won't want to impose," Kahoko started but was cut off by the countess.

"Kahoko, we would be both honored and delighted to have you over dinner," the younger woman chided, "and besides, we have many _matters_ to talk about."

Taking the hint, Hino agreed and shook her head at the gleeful expression on both her juniors' faces. _'These two are made for each other. Scheming and manipulative but lovable all the same,'_ the assassin thought.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Both the viscount and assassin sat comfortably in rugged armchairs in front of the flickering fire, burning brightly in the fireplace. Candles were lit along the walls in the Viscount's study, illuminating the room on that chilly night. After much persuasion of the couple, Kahoko decided to stay the night despite her inner self-consciously reminding her of her intrusion of their love nest which the countess had shamelessly said she would not be as she will put at the guest quarters which was quite a distance from the couple's chambers.

' _And it would be dangerous to back at this hour even though you are stronger and more powerful than any being out there.'_ The Shimizu heir's word played on repeat in her mind and found herself silently agreeing to his advice. With a goblet of wine in her hand, Kahoko observed Keiichi's features silently. Many years of friendship and observation, the perspicacious assassin sensed something amiss in Viscount Shimizu's tensed shoulder even though he showed a picture of relaxation. His fiancée had retreated back to her chambers, faking fatigue when in actual fact, her soon-to-be husband wanted to have a word with their senior. As he slowly sipped on his red wine, the young man spoke while his eyes observed the dancing flames.

"I heard from Shoko that you have obtained the potion," Shimizu started. Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "You know that we all have your back. This war is bigger than all of us think, I am sure you know of that."

"I know that you think that it is your fault when we were chosen by the guardians to participate in this. Senpai, the guardians made the choice, not you."

"But..." Kahoko mumbled, "I was the one who brought both of you there back then. If only I hadn't brought you two to the clearing, none of this would happen. You wouldn't have to suffer at the King's command to train that bastard prince. Your family would not have to be pressured by that wretched man. Shoko's family wouldn't have thrown her aside like some trash and kept her locked up. All of you could have lived a peaceful life if it weren't for me and this paltry destiny of mine. This was my battle alone."

Sighing at his senior's stubborn outburst, he countered, "Kaho-senpai. Please. Stop blaming yourself. Even if you hadn't brought us there, we would have gone there on our own too. As you said before, there was a voice calling us since a long time ago. Way before you brought us there under Lili's persuasion,"

At the mention of his name, Lili appeared with misty eyes in between the two chosen. Kahoko smiled weakly at him as she patted his silky hair. Silently, Shimizu's guardian, Ozio, appeared beside the blue fairy and gave him a pat on the back. Resuming the conversation, the Viscount reassured the assassin.

"All of us participated in this war willingly. None of us were forced to though it seemed like it but eventually, we have to face what we have been called to do. Yes, it's true it is your battle as you and the prince are both two halves of a whole. Always against each other in each war no matter how. However, for each war to proceed, all seven instruments have to be called forth. Even though there were times that only a few were needed but the both of your guardians have to be present in each summoning. Not all of us were summoned through your influence, senpai."

His last sentence reminded Kahoko of both Baron Hihara and Duke Yunoki. Both were actually on the prince's side in this war, having been chosen since young by the guardians as the King had ordered. Duke Yunoki was chosen when he was a mere eight years old while the baron was chosen in his early teens. That was when he stopped coming to the mansion for his training and his company in their circle lessen into a once in a blue moon occurrence. When Kahoko had found out the truth behind Hihara's constant bailing, she was both angered and sorrowful at the fate bestowed on him. The king had no right in forcing Hihara into this mess even though his guardian chose him.

"Perhaps you are right, Shimizu," Kahoko replied calmly, "I have been continuously self-blaming myself for all that has happened, knowing full well that even if I had done everything in my power to prevent it, it was bound to happen anyway,"

Humming in approval, Shimizu informed, "Just remember that we will always stick by you no matter what. You have the upper hand here, with four of us on your side." Standing up and resting his goblet on the mantel, the viscount glanced back at Kahoko with questioning eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Kahoko asked curiously at the young man's amused expression.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Is something going on?"

Smiling bemusedly, Keiichi inquired gently, knowing that the info he was about to share might blow up her fuse but he relished in witnessing Kahoko's many expressions. It would be amusing and interesting if he deprived this information to her. Although it will be at the cost of another's life, he considered it to be worth his guilty pleasure.

' _Hopefully, both of them won't meet each other too soon,'_ Shimizu thought beguilingly. He arched his eyebrow at his senpai and innocently questioned her, "What do you ever mean senpai?"

"Don't play innocent with me, _Viscount_ Shimizu. You are hiding something from me and you know it very well," Kahoko glared.

Giving her one of his rare smirks, the Viscount nodded his head, "True that, senpai. But I don't think you will take this info very well," Kahoko snorted and rolled her eyes, "It concerns a certain cerulean-haired young man."

The assassin stiffened. A pair of piercing saffron eyes belonging to a certain cerulean hair male burned in her mind. She could feel her heart quicken at his image and a blush slowly creeping onto her features. Sucking in a breath, she tried to calm herself down. She was not going to play right into Shimizu's hands.

"What do you mean, Shimizu? I have no such encounters with a man who possess such hair,"

"Oh really? And whenever did I mention that you have encountered him? I merely stated it concerns him, not on an encounter between the both of you," Shimizu countered, deeply enjoying the look of mortification Kahoko's face having been caught at her slip. Trying to form a retort back but ended up with none, Kahoko gave up and buried her face in her hands. Voice muffled, she asked:

"Fine. You got me there. So, what does the prince have now that concerns me?"

Slightly disappointed with her quick surrender and cutting short his entertainment, Shimizu merely shrugged and answered her, "Remember the sessions I have with the prince? Seems like a certain flame-haired female has been occupying his mind as of late, though he hides it well, but clearly not well enough. Anyway, it's getting late and I better retreat back to my chambers. Have a pleasant evening, senpai."

With a bow, he left the room, leaving the baffled assassin in her seat, goblet held tightly in her hand. Lili gave her a smile and disappeared. She was actually quite drained but this piece of info kept playing on repeat in her mind.

' _Seems like a certain flame-haired female has been occupying his mind...'_

The words made her squirm in both anticipation and dread. It can't mean anything right, she thought to herself. It didn't mean anything. It was a one-time encounter but somehow it had affected both of them tremendously.

' _What does this mean?'_ Kahoko questioned in her mind, _'There's no way we are infuriated with one another. We are enemies in this war. Surely he knows that. But... No! Don't even go there, Kahoko! Focus! You have to win this twisted battle and save everyone from their demise. The prince is just another victim even though he is the enemy. Fight, wish and end. Remember what Ousaki told you."_

With her steeling resolve, Kahoko got up and left the room. Leaving her untouched goblet on the table, the scarlet liquid within it glittered under the firelight.

"Blood will be spilled soon..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy early new year, peeps! And a merry late Christmas~


End file.
